Friends Who Know
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Ivy (OC) and Yoh decide to confess their true feeling about each other but don't act on them. Will this be the right choice? Can Anna fix the mistake she's made?


Shamen King

Friends Who Know

Morty Talked and Talked but Yoh wasn't listening. He watched as Ivy laughed and hung out with other guys outside on the football field."Yoh! Are you listening?" Morty shouted. "Who are those guys she's talking to?' Morty looked out the window seeing Ivy with other guys. "Ivy is talking to people. Being social." Yoh just watched. "You have Anna, remember? You shouldn't be so worked up over Ivy with guys her own age." Morty said. "If it's bugging you that much then, go talk to her," Anna said walking in. "Anna!" Morty was shocked. "We were just..." "Anna, I want to know what this is." "We are in high school. And our arranged marriage isn't official so I'm fine with it. You two have always been close so I will allow this." Yoh ran out the door as soon as she gave the okay.

Ivy was just having her time outside watching the boys practice. "Ivy!" Yoh called her name. "Yoh?" "Can we talk. In privet." She nodded and knew just the place. "The hill with the grave. Where you found Morty." She said. They left the school grounds and soon were up on the hill.

"So, what is this about?" Ivy asks crossing her arms. "Why do I get really mad over the fact you are hanging around other guys. I want to scare them off or beat them up. Why I'm I feeling like this?" Ivy widened her eyes for a second then smiled. "You're jealous. I'm with guys and that kicks in. Usually happens if you like or care deeply for someone." She said casually. "Me over you?"

"If it helps I feel that way all the time. But it hurts me more. Since you and Anna are together and I don't get to see you as much." Was she confessing?

"Ivy, do you like me?" She rolled her eyes. "Yes. Why do you think I've been with you this whole time. I have liked you forever. But Anna called her dibs. I'm okay with that." "And I feel like you do. So do I like you the same way?" Ivy shrugged. "We can be friends who know about our feelings for each other but just don't act on them. You have Anna and I need to move on." "Okay. Friends who know each other."

Once that was cleared up they went back to...normal?

"Yoh we are in college and you still can't get over her." Yoh groaned. "Anna and I are marrying after we graduate. Then I'll be fine." "Yoh. This isn't going to go away. Ivy is in America now and you are not even talking to her as a friend. I'm your roommate remember. She misses you, you miss her. Please just see that you two made a mistake in high school." "I can't. I promised Anna. And Ivy knows that."

Anna overheard the conversation and went back to her room to call Ivy. "Anna! How is it going? I thought you would be in class?" "Ivy. You love Yoh right?" Ivy sighed. "I don't want to go through this again. I told you and him that this was how it is supposed to be." "Ivy. Just tell me!" "Anna. You and Yoh be happy. And I will find happiness here. Away from you. Goodbye." Ivy was starting to cry as she ended the call. Anna knew that Ivy loved Yoh as much as she did. Or did she? Her and Yoh hardly hang out anymore. Maybe this whole thing was wrong. Anna sighed knowing what to do.

Ivy cried in her pillow once the call ended. She was in so much pain. But she was missing home, her family, and friends. She left her life behind after high school and tries to never look back.

A week later, Ivy is on her way home to make her call to Yoh. Once a week they called but it was never like they used to be. "Morty?" Morty was on the other end and no sign of Yoh. "Morty, where is Yoh?" "Not here." Ivy glared. "I can see that." "He is away right now. But he will be back soon." "Morty. What is going on?" Knowing something was up. "He and Anna had a talk and now he's gone." What? "Talked about what?" Perfect timing a knock came at the door. "One second!" She said opening the door to see..."Yoh!" "Me, Ivy." He said and...He kissed her! For the first time, they had a kiss and it was like any dream. "I think I'll go now!" Morty said hanging up. "Yoh how..." "Anna said If I didn't know who I loved the true way was a kiss." "You and Anna have kissed before." "I haven't kissed you." He said touching foreheads. "I love you, Ivy." The words she had always wanted to hear. "I love you too, Yoh."

"You did good, Anna," Morty said. "I know. But I should have known he would feel the same way." "What does that mean?" "I knew of Ivy's feelings. So I did what I had to. But I was wrong." Morty smiled at her. "You will find the one for you someday."

Hope you liked it! I love this anime and I hope you love my story.


End file.
